Lupus Diligo
by Azfomadar
Summary: Set a year after Breaking Dawn, Leah is still lonely, that is until a new boy arrives in Forks. Ratings may change .
1. Chapter 1

A little While ago I read the Twilight series and found myself sad at Leah's lack of Imprint.

I don't own the Twilight series.

"Justin breakfast is ready!" yelled Elly from the other side of my door.

I groaned as I rolled myself out of my bed, "definitely hate mornings!" I mumbled to myself. Slapping on some Clothes I quickly made my way down stairs.

"Hey sleepy head, how'd you sleep?" called my Mother, Margret Canis.

I grunted and start sifting through the pantry, picking Nutri-grain I sat down and started eating.

"Any plans?", she continued.

I nodded, "Yeah, some guys from school invited me to the beach in La push".

Then I noticed Elizabeth come bouncing down the stairs, "I'm going to check out the forest!", she exclaimed.

Mum put her hands on her hips, "Not without your brother you're not!".

My mouth hung open with despair, "You've got to be joking me!?!".

She fixed me with a withering look, "She can't go alone and its only for a few minutes".

I slumped my shoulders in defeat, "Fine!".

Sighing I trudged on beside my sister Elizabeth, "You owe me for this!" I grumbled.

She just rolled her eyes in response.

Staring off ahead I began thinking.

Not a fortnight ago I was living in Victoria, Australia.

we went to a private school relatively nearby.

I had plenty of friends.

We had three pet dogs.

And it seemed as though nothing could happen to us.

Un-fortunately, unexpected things happen, like fires.

The extreme heat, coupled with the extensive fuel that Australian forests provide, caused Fire to spread at a terrifying rate.

Fire fronts opened up across the lower parts of Victoria.

And even though there was a fire nearby it looked like it was heading away from our house.

But then the winds of fate literally changed the direction of the fire and our house was taken, with barely enough time to get away.

After that it turned out our insurance had expired literally days before the fire.

With such a major loss, our father finally accepted the job offer in Seattle.

My parents being fussy, as they were, wanted to live in a small town like before.

Lucky for them they found a town a couple of hours drive away.

Forks.

My sister's voice shook me out of my thoughts, "Hey!, are you listening to me?".

"Sorry could you repeat that?".

She sighed then repeated, "Do you think there's any wolves out here?".

My sister has this thing about all things mysterious and/or mystical, especially wolves.

I chuckled, "I seriously doubt there are any wolves near the town".

And then just to spite me a wolf off in the distance howled.

Elizabeth stuck her tongue at me.

As we continued I glanced at her, "So how's school?".

She sighed, "Good I suppose".

"What's wrong?".

"Nothing".

This time I sigh, "Maybe I can help".

"It's just that…It's so different here!".

"Not…".

I Halted as I heard a wolf howl nearby.

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Let's go!".

I hopped out of Nick's van and stretched.

Nate snorted, "You ready Canis?".

I grinned, "I was born ready!".

The entire group got into their wet suits and grabbed a board.

I was never an avid follower of surfing by any means, but the few times I did surf I enjoyed and I was told I was pretty good.

As soon as a plausible wave came by Nate, Luke and I got on it.

After switching places with Nick I began to wonder down the beach, but before I was twenty meters away from the van Jasmine, Nate's sister, called out to me, "Hey Justin!, Where are you going?".

Turning around and walking backwards I answered, "I'm going for a walk".

"Cool, don't take too long we're leaving in about a half hour!".

Chuckling I replied, "If I'm not back by then call the President!".

After walking down the beach for a few minutes the sand became more and more populated, _this must be the main beach, _I thought to myself.

I noticed that most of the people here were Native Americans.

Then I thought back to the Trip over and how my Dad had told me that Forks was right next to La Push, which was a reservation populated by a Native American tribe called the Quileutes.

After a few moments I was broken out of my thoughts when I felt something collide with the back of my head.

Cursing under my breath I turned around to find a little 3 year old Quileute girl running to retrieve the Frisbee that was now laying in-front of me.

Bending down I picked up the Frisbee and handed to her, "Here you go".

She nervously smiled up at me and before I could say anything a large Quileute boy came bounding up, "Hey Sorry about that man!, I didn't see you!".

I stood up and smiled, "No problem, I didn't realize I was in Frisbee airspace".

This caused the little girl to giggle and in turn caused the guy to smile.

I extended my hand, "My Name's Justin Canis".

He glanced at my hand for a few moments and then shook it, "Quil Ateara".

He patted the girl on the head, to which she squirmed, "And this little monster is Claire".

I chuckled, "Your sister?".

He smiled and shook his head, "Nah, I suppose you could call me a friend of her Aunty".

I nodded, _they must be a close-knit community, _I thought.

After a few moments I decided to ask a question out of curiosity, "If you don't mind me asking, and this may seem kind of stupid, but do you get many wolves around here?".

Seemingly caught off guard Quil paused for a few seconds, "yeah we do, but no more than usual, why?".

"I was just wonder because…", I trailed off as I noticed a Quileute woman standing a couple of meters away staring at me.

She was taller than me, with black cropped hair and dark Brown eyes.

She wore shorts that came down to down to about half-way down her thigh and a black T-shirt that said 'Hard Rock Cafe'.

I was broken out of my trance when Quil spoke up, "Oh, I heard you'd be here today".

When he noticed she was still staring he grinned, "This is Justin Canis".

Then she smiled, lighting her face up, "Hey I'm Leah".

For anyone that's curious Lupus Diligo is Latin for The Wolf's Love and Justin's last name, Canis, is the group in the Animal kingdom that Dogs, Wolves, Coyotes and Jackals belong to.


	2. Chapter 2: First Date Part 1

Mentally I whistled, _What a babe!._

After a few moments Leah spoke, "So you're new to town?".

I nodded, "New to America actually, I moved in from Australia a week ago".

"Isn't it really hot there?".

I chuckled, "You get used to it".

Then I decided to ask some questions, "So what do you guys do for fun around here?".

She shrugged, "We swim, we shop, we wrestle Bears", I chuckled.

For a while we talked, which was surprising, I was never the 'Golden Retriever' of social circles.

In-fact I felt I could be myself.

I became oblivious to everything going on around me, and at some point I noticed that Quil had disappeared, at which I then realized I'd lost all track of time, "Dam!"

After a moment I plucked up the courage and hopped for the best, "I'm sorry but I have to go now or I'll miss my ride home" I apologized, "I enjoyed our conversation and…I'd like it if we could see each other again?",

Leah nodded in reply, "I'd like that to".

I continued, "Would it be ok if I gave you my phone number?".

Then she frowned, "I don't have my phone on me I was…in a rush this morning".

I nodded and pulled my mobile phone from my pocket, "Well I have mine so no biggy, what's your phone number?", mentally I gulped, I wouldn't go to the extent as to say I was timid, but I was always slightly afraid that I'd say something stupid when it was me that called.

After I got her number and made sure it was in my phone I said goodbye and ran back up the beach, _I hope they'll wait!._

As soon as I got home, I noticed a distinct lack of family members, "Anyone home?".

Getting no answer I shrugged to myself and headed for the kitchen.

As I made for the fridge I immediately noticed a note held on by a magnet.

It read;

_Justin, _

_I've gone out to re-stock on food for the cupboard and other necessities, and Elizabeth has gone to the movies with some girlfriends._

_Don't forget to do your homework, will be back by dinner._

_Mom_

After a moment I mentally cursed education systems worldwide and opened the fridge.

Fishing around I quickly found a can of Diet-Coke, my staple drink, and headed up the stairs to my room.

Sitting at the Kitchen bench eating my customary ham and cheese sandwich I flicked my mobile open and closed, nervously contemplated calling Leah.

It was less than 24 hours since I'd first meet her, after all it was the first time I'd gone through anything like this.

Sure I've had a girlfriend or two, but that was when I was a child.

I didn't understand then, but I sure as hell understood now.

I began mentally mapping out how I was going to go about this.

_Lunch?, no that's a dead end, later in the day maybe, _I looked down at the sandwich in my hands, _it could be Afternoon Tea, _I then put the sandwich down, _I should save room in-case._

As I moved to throw out the half-eaten Sandwich I noticed the newspaper lying on the bench, _maybe a movie to_.

As soon as it was decided, I quickly dialed the number.

With each tone I considered how this was like jumping off a cliff blindfolded, I knew that something good was down there but I also knew that one wrong move and I'd never see it again.

Suddenly the ringing stopped and a distinct female voice answered, breaking me of my thoughts, "Hello?".

After a few moments I realized that I needed to reply, "Hey Leah this is Justin Canis from yesterday".

She cleared her throat, "Yeah Justin, how have you been?".

"Good, you remember how I said I'd like to see you again?".

"Yes".

"Well lately I've found myself exploring forks and I noticed a nice little Diner in the outskirts of town, I was wondering if you'd like to meet me there for coffee or something and, if you want, we could do something else, like see a movie".

Her reply came laced with curiosity, "You mean as a date?".

_She didn't sound as though she hated the idea_, "That's not a problem is it?".

After a few moments she replied, "No it definitely isn't".

Mentally I cheered, "Cool, so I'll meet you there in a couple of hours".

"Sure, see you there?".

As I took a sip I mentally chastised myself for ordering Coffee, I hated the stuff.

When I decided that this may seem more appropriate and ordered it I must have forgotten just how much I hated it, which was a lot.

As I heard the 'Door-Bell' ring I looked up from my newspaper and I spotted Leah walking through the door.

This time she wore tight fitting blue denim jeans that hugged her curves, a white shirt that revealed the beginnings on cleavage, a light brown shawl.

Thoughts of her secretly being a model crept into my mind, or _maybe she's into fashion or she just knows a designer._

She quickly noticed me, smiled and walked over.

I got up and offered her a seat, "You look beautiful, but you didn't have to dress up".

Sitting down she smiled, "Thank you".

Resuming my own place I took a brief look at the menu, "What would you like ?"

"Just Coffee thanks".

After a few moments a waitress appeared, "Would you like anything".

I answer, "Two Coffees please".

As soon as the waitress disappeared Leah started talking, "you said you were from Australia right?".

I nodded, "Yeah".

"What brings you to Forks?".

"The short version is we came to forks because my Dad got a job offer in Seattle and they wanted to live in a small town nearby".

"And the Long version?".

I sighed, "the long verision is we were smoked out of our home through a combination of bush fires and bad insurance, we needed money so Dad took the first half-decent job offer he got".

She inclined her head, "I'm sorry for your loss".

I shook mine, "Don't be, there was nothing that could have been done to prevent it".

As soon as I finished the sentence a man in a sheriff's Uniform approached the table.

Looking up Leah smiled, "Hey Charlie".

He inclined his head in greeting, "Hello Leah".

He took a glance at me then gave Leah the quire look, to which she replied, "Need to know basis".

He nodded and then said, "Sue says she wants you over for dinner tonight", then he exited through the door.

I Looked at Leah and raised an Eyebrow, "Who was that?".

"My mother's fiancé".

After another twenty minutes of discussion of details of each other's immediate life I checked my watch and jumped to my feet.

She looked up at me with concern, "Something wrong?".

"If we want to catch a movie we better get moving".

To the few that actually read this FF.

I'm holding auditions for possible powers for Justin.

I only ask that the suggestions are not too extreme, like Global climate control.


	3. Chapter 3: First Date Part 2

The movie we picked was Cloverfield.

I was skeptical of the whole 'blare witch project, video camera style' at first, but as the movie progressed I began to enjoy it.

Every now and again I'd glance at Leah and about halfway though out the movie I noticed Leah's hand brush against mine.

I Glanced back at her and noticed her watching me.

After a few moments I smiled and held her hand, intertwining my fingers in hers.

And for the rest of the movie I barely noticed the screen.

After the movie I drove her home.

The first time I'd been driven through La push I barely noticed anything, as I was talking to Nathaniel and his sister Jasmine.

But this time around I found myself admiring the scenery.

As I drove into her drive way I took a look at her house.

It looked exactly the same as any of the houses in Forks, which caused a sense of guilt over my assumptions to wash over me.

"Didn't you say your Mum ran a small store in town?".

Leah nodded, "Yeah, why?".

"Its just…not what I thought it'd be".

She smirked and raised an eyebrow, "You were expecting a tribal hut perhaps?".

I blushed, again the guilt washed over me, "…no, I just thought that a small business owner would have a hard time keeping a house this size in today's economic climate".

She shrugged, "The Land is owned by the tribe, so taxes are lesser and it was made by local carpenters, so it doesn't cost as much as you would think".

I nodded in response, "Fair enough".

After a moment I realized we had already reached the doorstep, after the realization hit me I felt my nerves tighten, mentally I scrambled for what to do next.

Leah's voice broke my mental Riot, "Thanks for today, I had a great time".

Regaining my composure I smiled, "So did I".

After a moment I continued, "I hope we can do this again sometime".

She smiled, "me too".

Mentally I was talking to myself, _Do it!, do it now!._

Leaning in I brushed her cheek with my right hand, while my left one slipped around her waist.

I whispered in a husky tone, "Then let's do that".

As soon as our lips met my mind exploded, here was this beautiful woman, who I'm sure had plenty of guys after her, kissing me!.

I soon felt her lean into me and moan.

I smiled against her lips, _Score!!!_.

She wrapped me in her arms and drew me in with surprising strength.

After I don't know how long there the peaces was broken when someone coughed.

As we split apart I noticed a Tall, about my height, gangly Quileute boy, _must be her younger brother Seth_.

Leah frowned, "What the hell Seth!?!".

He chuckled, "Ever heard the 'no tongues on the first date rule'?".

She continued to frown, "We didn't…".

Seth cut her off, "So this must be the guy you were talking about yesterday", he turned to me, "You must be Justin Canis, my sister's boyfriend".

I blinked, _I like the sound of that!_, "And you must be Seth, Leah's little brother".

He nodded, "That I am".

Then Leah spoke up, "Is Mom home?".

"Yeah, she's getting ready for dinner".

I nodded, "Well I'll be off, hopefully I'll see you later this week".

I pulled the piece of paper with my phone number on it and handed it to her, "That's my phone number, if you want to call me".

Looking around I whistled to myself, I was standing on top of Ares rock.

"Well this is a weird dream".  
Looking around I noticed that there was something off about everything around me, it was like everything was wavy but when I looked at it directly it was normal.

"wait a second…", then it hit me, I was aware I was in a dream.

I jumped as I heard a voice behind me, "Hello Burnum".

I spun around to find a Aboriginal man in his mid fifties, wearing a pair of loose jeans and holding a staff, sitting roughly Ten Meters behind me.

On closer inspection I noticed his skin was almost pale, despite the brownish skin of the Aboriginal people, and his eyes were Crimson Red.

"Definitely a weird Dream" I muttered.

The Man chuckled, "This is more than a Dream Burnum".

I frowned, "Who the Hell are you and why the hell do you keep calling me Burnum!?!".

The man smiled, "Burnum is the word used by the Aboriginal people for Great Warrior".

"What do you mean great warrior?".

He nodded his head to the side, as if to recognize that he hadn't explained, "You are a warrior, in hearty, mind and soul".

Mentally I was blushing, it was flattering to have someone speak of you as a Warrior, especially if it's someone you've never met before.

I shook my head, "Whatever, you still haven't told me who you are".

He smiled, "You may caller me the Speaker".

I rolled my eyes, "Ha ha very funny, what's your real name?".

The Man stood up and brushed the dirt off his jeans, "That is all you will know me as".

Before I could say anything he disappeared in a cloud of dust, only the sound of his voice could be heard, "The celebration of 18 years since your birth is little more than a month away, know this, we will come for you ".

My eyes shot open, "Bloody Hell!".

Looking around I realized I was lying on the ground, along with part of my blanket.

I poked my head over the bed to read the clock, 5:00.

"Great!", I muttered, "there's no way in hell I'm getting to sleep now".

As I got up I heard a branch outside my house snap.

I rushed to my window.

I could barely make out anything in the darkness.

For the better part of a minute I continued watching until I saw a Grey shape.

Upon closer inspection I noticed it was the approximate size of a small horse.

I jumped in my skin as I saw it turn around and look up at me, it was a wolf, a huge bloody Wolf!.

I wasn't sure about the kiss scene, so opinions would be great!.


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner with the Family

For several minutes I watched in awe at the creature's size.

It was a thing of beauty, it was magnificent in it's size, it's fur and most importantly in it's eyes.

It was then that I noticed it watching me, the way I was watching it, I am sure.

Shivers ran down my spine, freezing me on the spot and at that moment I felt rather odd, it was not the fact that something that logically shouldn't exist stood meters away from my window, but the fact that I felt I already knew it.

Suddenly wolves off in the darkness howled.

I didn't take my eyes off the wolf as it looked into the darkness, looked back at me and sped off into the morning.

As I descended down the stairs for breakfast I did so on Auto-Pilot.

Filling a bowl of Nutri-grain, sat down and ate slowly.

_That Wolf logically shouldn't exist!._

_No I must have imagined it!._

"Justin?".

I looked up to see my father, David Canis, looking at me with a concerned face.

"Dad, what are you doing here?, don't you have to go to work today?".

He shrugged, "Not until much later in the day".

Then he smirked, "That wasn't the question, are alright?, you seemed to be spacing out".

I sighed, "I suppose, its just that I think I'm seeing things".

Dad raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"I thought I saw a wolf the size of a horse".

"What outside your window?".

I nodded, "yeah".

"Maybe you have a fever".

I shook my head, "Never mind, I'm fine".

Nathaniel, who sat to My right, poked me in the shoulder, "Hey Canis, where did you disappear to the other day?".

I quickly swallowed my bite of Pizza, "You mean Saturday?".

He nodded, "Yeah".

I thought for a moment then answered, "I walked further down the beach for awhile".

"You disappeared for half-an-hour walking just walking down the beach?".

I shrugged, "I talked to a few of the locals".

Then Jasmine, who was seated to My left, spoke up, "Oh, did you meet anyone interesting?".

I blinked, "I suppose…".

"Any girls?" teased Nick, who sat directly opposite me.

Fighting back the urge to glare I shrugged, "About half the people there were women".

He rolled his eyes, "I mean did you talk any?".

"Well I suppose a couple were female".

"Well?" urged Nathaniel.

I sighed, "Fine, I got talking to one".

"Go on".

"We talked, that's all we did", _On Saturday_…

Jasmine snorted, "Does this Girl have a name?".

I raised an eyebrow at her, _that's weird…_, "Yeah, she does, but I'm not giving any names".

"Why not?".

I crossed my arms, "Because its…".

The Bell cut me off.

"…time for class".

The next fortnight flew by.

After the first Monday after the trip to La Push Jasmine acted a little off, but I dismissed it as a girl thing.

My school days were spent with my 'Group of friends' and my weekends were spent out with Leah.

And to my relief I didn't see anymore giant wolves.

I was laying back in one of the benches we had placed in the backyard, reading book 5 of the wheel of time when I heard the phone ringing from the kitchen.

I paused for a moment then went back to reading.

Then I heard Elizabeth yell, "You answer it Justin!".

Swearing under my breath I bolted for the kitchen and caught the phone on the last ring, "Hello?".

I immediately recognized the voice, "Hey Justin, it's me Leah".

I smiled, "I thought I recognized the voice".

"Are you free tonight?".

I paused, _its Friday, maybe she wants to go to a club or something_, "Definitely, what did you have in mind?".

"Some…friends of mine are coming over for dinner and I wondered if you would be interested?".

_Friends?_, "Yeah sure, what time?".

"In an hour".

The door swung open, revealing Charlie Swan.

I smiled, "Hello Mister Swan".

He nodded, "Justin".

Passing him I navigated my way into the kitchen.

"Hey Justin you made it!" smiled Leah, who was leaning against the kitchen bench.

I quickly sauntered over to her and kissed her on the cheek, "Of course I did".

"So this is the famous Justin Canis?".

I turned to find a middle aged Quileute woman beaming at me, _that's a little unnerving_, "And you must be Leah's Mother, mrs".

She smiled, "I am, Leah was just telling me you like to cook".

I glanced at Leah, _I wish she hadn't listened to me_, "When the fancy strikes me yeah".

"Well then would you mind helping making dinner?".

I looked around the kitchen proper, _Holy shit!, how many people is she feeding!?!_, "I…".

I was cut off when Leah stepped in, "I'm going to introduce him to the guys".

Sue sighed, "very well, maybe another time then".

Leah quickly grabbed me by the hand and pulled me into the lounge room.

The first thing I noticed was the three hulking figures that sat on the couch an armchair, they were huge!.

Each one of them, excluding Seth was bigger than I was and they were much stronger than I am.

I whispered to Leah, "What kind of friends did you say they were?".

She chuckled, "The Friendly kind of Friends".

One of the hulking masses of Quileute noticed me and approached, "Hey Justin".

I smiled and shook his hand, "Hey Quil".

The aforementioned Quileute turned to the pair that he had been talking to and waved them over, "Hey guys this is Leah's boyfriend!".

Suddenly I had the urge to take Sue up on her offer as the pair got up and walked over.

I then realized that one of them was Leah's brother who smiled back at me, "We've already met".

Quil nodded, "Well then this brooding figure here is Embry".

As I shook his hand I heard Charlie open the door and a muffled feminine voice.

Ignoring it I kept my attention on the Quileutes in-front of me, "So I hear you guys wrestle Bears, what's that like?".

Leah Giggled while Quil paused for a second then chuckled.

Seth and Embry looked at each other, "Huh?".

I smiled and shook my head, "Never mind, just a old Joke".

The moment the words left my mouth I noticed a shape of pale white in my peripheral vision and switched my gaze.

Standing in the entrance between the hallway and the lounge room was a little girl of about 5 years of age, with short curly bronze hair, beautiful chocolate brown eyes and snow white skin.

****

The next chapter is going to be big, so this is the final call for power suggestions!.


	5. Chapter 5: Wolf stories

It took me several moments before I realized that I was staring at the little girl, who by now had noticed me and approached.

Feeling slightly for switching my attention, I looked down at her and smiled, "Hey what's your name?".

She grinned up at me and replied, "Who are you?".

I blinked, at the back of my mind I wondered who's kid she was, "Me? my name's Justin, may I ask yours or would you prefer a nickname?".

The Girl tilted her head for a second before answering, "Renesmee, but everyone calls me Nessie".

_Like the sea monster hiding in the Scottish lake? _"Err ok Nessie…", then I remembered that Leah had mentioned something about Charlie's daughter coming over as well, "Are you…".

I was cut off by a pale girl somewhere the same age as me, flanked by a boy of the same color and age, the first of which picked her up, "So this is where you got to".

The boy, which I realized was actually pretty attractive for a guy, extended his hand towards me, "I'm Renesmsee's father, Edward Cullen".

Shaking his hand I instantly felt like I had stuck my hand in a freezer, frowning mentally I replied, "Justin Canis".

Smiling slightly he gestured to the girl that was watching me while holding Renesmsee, "and this is my wife Bella Cullen".

After I had chatted with the Cullens for a while Leah took me by the arm, with a nervous look on her face, and whispered in my ear, "There's something I need to tell you".

Leading the way she took me into the back yard, after we got to the forest line she sat me on a log and stood before me, "have you ever heard of the Quileute legend of the Wolves?".

I shook my head, "Nope, in-fact I haven't heard much about the Quileute tribe at all".

She inclined her head and smiled a little, _God I love her smile!_ "Good, because what you may of heard would have been…less accurate".

"A long time ago, even before the 'White skins' came to our land, the Quileute tribe was small compared to it's neighbors".

"When one of the Neighboring tribes attacked, every man, woman and child were rushed to the boats which were then sent into the bay".

"You see certain men of the tribe, the tribe's warriors, could separate their spirits from their bodies".

I raised an eyebrow, _that's a weird ability_.

Leah continued, "As spirits the warriors sent winds at the enemy tribe, called swarms of bats to attack them and let their dogs loose".

"After this all the neighboring tribes formed treaties with the Quileute people and for a time there was peace".

"Years later the chief of the Quileute Tribe at the time, Taha Aki, left his body in his safe place as a Spirit and went to watch over the Tribe".

"A jealous warrior that he had banished, Utlapa, found Taha Aki's body, took control of it and killed his own".

"Followed by Taha Aki's spirit, Utlapa, in Taha Aki's body went into the village and assumed control".

"Wondering the forests Taha Aki's spirit came across a great Wolf who then shared it's body with him".

"In the form of the Wolf Tha Aki went to the Village, the Warrior's blocking him to defend the Village".

"The Village's Shaman Yut found something strange with the way the Wolf was acting and entered the spirit world".

"Seeing this Utlapa killed the Shaman's body".

"As Taha aki's rage built the wolf began to take on human form, Taha Aki's form, which then killed Utlapa".

As a Wolf of in the distance howled I felt myself flinch, noticing this Leah nudged my shoulder, "Are you ok?".

I shook my head, _No! it's not possible is it!?!_, he turned to her with a serious look on his face, "Were those Wolves about the size of a horse?".

Leah shrugged, "Maybe".

I sighed, "This is going to sound crazy, but…I think I may have seen one".

She too sighed, "I know".

My head snapped back towards her, "Huh!?!".

Putting a single finger to my lips, Leah grimaced slightly, "I have something to show you".

She walked several meters into the forest and disappeared behind a tree.

After a moment I could hear branches crunching.

I gasped as the same wolf he had seen two weeks beforehand, "Yyyyour a giant wolf!?!".

Thoughts screamed through my head, most ordering me to run.

Backing up I remembered, at the last second, that I was on a log and gravity, stubborn as ever, dropped me on my back, "crap".

I half-waited for Wolf Leah to pounce on me and rip me to shreds, I felt my body tense and my heart speed up.

After a few moments I realized I was still alive.

I turned my head to the left to find Wolf Leah regarding me intently.

I sighed, "So am I good enough to eat or not?".

She let out a strange kind of broken woof that vaguely sounded like laughter.

Then after a moment she suddenly started licking my face.

Spluttering and trying to shield my face, I cried, "To much tongue! too much tongue!".

After a while the licking stopped and I peeked from behind my fingers to see her begin to trot behind a tree, "Wait!" I blurted out.

Wolf Leah turned towards me and regarded me, "I'm surprised, very surprised".

For a moment I could have sworn she rolled her eyes, "But I'm…not scared…too much".

"I'm sure if you wanted to kill me you would have already", this was perhaps my only argument for staying and there was a possibility that I was an incredibly bad judge of character and she was toying with me before the kill.

I reached out and lightly held the side of her muzzle, "Unless this happened overnight then you haven't really changed".

Pausing for a few seconds to choose the right words I continued, "You're a brave, intelligent, sexy, mysterious Wolf Goddess; I'd have to be brainless to not want to be with you".

As Leah and I walked back into the lounge room, holding hands, we were met by the trio of Quileute boys, Seth looked to Leah, "So he knows".

She smiled and nodded, causing him, Quil and Embry to smile, the second of which turned to me, "Great, now you can listen in on Pack business, although I doubt Sam would approve of it…".

I looked to Leah with a confused look on my face, "who's Sam?". She sighed, "He's…the leader of the other pack".

I frowned, _there's something she's not telling me_, but I let it go anyway.

After a few minutes of talking thoughts of food began to float around in my mind and I was about to voice them before a voice came from the dining room, "Come and get it!".

Suffice it to say I was almost crushed.

Sorry about the lateness of an update, I blame a busy schedule, lack of ideas and Mass Effect 2.

Anyway, if any of you guys are interested then I'd like to haves some reader involvement by having you, the viewers, send me ideas for characters, situations, etc.

P.s: wondering about the plausibility of multiple wolves imprinting on one person, the completion would be entertaining!


	6. Chapter 6: A surprise visit

Hey everyone I want you to know that I've zeroed in on Justin's power or at least I'm close.

Oh yeah a bit of swearing involved this time around, considering rating change.

Also I'm sorry for the lateness, I have exams, etc and I haven't had much time

I groaned as I thrust myself into the armchair situated near the couch, "thank god it's the weekend".

It had been somewhere between one and two weeks since Leah had revealed her 'secret' to me and I had to say I was proud of how well I was doing.

At least considering she was a werewolf, or close to it, and liable to bite my dick off if I made a wrong move.

But hell, didn't that make it more interesting?

Currently it was the beginning of the weekend, but not just any weekend, the week end I would be having my 18th birthday party.

Much to the disappointment of my friends I didn't want my house filled with a bunch of strangers breaking my stuff.

I instead opted for something much smaller and much quieter or so I hoped.

Tonight Leah was taking me to a bonfire with the packs, which 'coincidently' coincided with my birthday.

Not that I didn't like them, it was really the opposite, the pack in general was easy to get along with.

The only thing that I didn't like about it was that this Sam guy would be going, who was Leah's Ex-boyfriend.

I smiled as I remembered how I managed to pry the information out of her with a promise of a special night out, a promise I completely intended to keep.

Back in reality I noticed the sound of the front door opening and the sounds of heavy footsteps in the hallway.

Curious I got up and took a peek, _funny Dad shouldn't be home for hours_.

In the hallway I spotted a familiar figure with greying black hair and light blue eyes, "Uncle Max?"

The aforementioned Uncle grinned and offered his hand, "Hey Justin! how have you been going?".

Slightly bewildered I shook his hand, "Great, I heard you were on holiday but I didn't think you'd come all this way!"

Max shrugged, "I'm actually here to..." he was interrupted as the phone rang in the kitchen and the nearby Elizabeth almost immediately answered.

Shaking his head he continued, "I was actually checking out Washington, there's an offer for Australian Intelligence officers to work with the FBI, so I may end up moving there".

Shortly after Elly bounded into the room waving the phone with a taunting tone "Hey Justin, it's your Girlfriend on the phone!"

I grinned, "Good, hand it here!"

As she approached to do so Uncle Max gave me a questioning look, so I just shrugged, "I'll tell you later".

I then returned my attention to the phone in my hand, "Hey is everything ok?"

Judging by the sound on the other side Leah was running, "Everything is fine, you might want to pack some things together, you're staying the weekend".

I paused before gathering my wits, "Ahhhh...ok..., but what will I tell my folks?"

"Just make something up, I don't know, hiking maybe?"

I frowned, _very strange_, "can you tell me why?"

"Later, we'll pick you up".

_Ok, something's seriously wrong, _"When?"

Not a second later there was another knock on the door and I looked up in surprise, _No friggin way!_

Warily I stepped around my Uncle and pried the door open.

Standing in the doorway was Leah, Seth and Quil, the latter of which grinned, "Surprise!"

I blinked, "Uhhh...that was quick".

Seth shrugged, "It is supposed to be a birthday surprise".

Less than half an hour later we were already hurtling through Forks in Charlie's car.

"Guys, is something wrong?"

Leah, who sat next to me, trying to disguise the fact that something was on my mind, sighed, "The 'Fairy Leech' had a vision".

Not soon after her confession, Leah had also told me that vampires existed and the Cullens were a Coven/foster family of them, luckily since my meeting with Nessie and her parents I hadn't crossed paths with them.

It hadn't taken long to notice that both packs favourite nickname for them was 'Leech'.

"Back up, Vampires are Psychics now?"

She shook her head, "It's hard to explain, suffice it to say you're in danger".

I raised an eyebrow apprehensively, "Ok, then can you tell me where we're going?"

"Their house".

Immediately I tensed in my seat, "you're kidding right?"

Again Leah shook her head, "No, trust me it's the safest place for you right now".

I sighed, "Fine, are you sure they're...'Vegetarian'?"

From the front passenger seat Seth chuckled, "We're sure".

"If you say so".

As we pulled up in-front of the Cullen's, my eyes widened.

The entire house was so...tidy, the windows were large, everything was modern in design and much of it was white.

_Is it just me or did everything just get colder?_

I almost groaned as I noticed Edward, Bella, Renesmee and a Man and a woman I assumed to be their parents, all of which seemed to be smiling, _this is gonna be a very long weekend_.

Getting out of the car I was immediately greeted by a sharp smell, possibly a perfume of some kind, it didn't smell bad it was just a little too much.

As I stretched my limbs slightly I noticed the small group approaching, Edward at the forefront, "Hello, we met at Charlie's a week and a half ago".

I shook his hand, "I remember, and I believe these are Isabella and Renesme?" gesturing to the two behind him, who promptly waved.

As I greeted the Cullen's one by one, the biggest one, Emmet I think, strolled up and clapped me on the shoulder, ouch!, "So Justin, do you play X-box?", as he said this I say the blonde one, Rosalie I think, roll her eyes.

I nodded, "uh...yes?"

To this the large vampire grinned, "Good, because I've been looking for someone to play Modern warfare 2 with", then he glared at Edward, "Who doesn't cheat of course!"

With a smirk I replied, "Great! I haven't been able to find a worthy opponent for a while now!".

An hour later I had barely won, 3 matches to 2, leaving a surprised Emmett and a grinning Leah.

As I worked the kinks out of my neck I glanced at my opponent, "I told you Favela were my turf".

In response he smiled and shook his head, "You were just lucky".

I just shrugged, "Whatever".

The moment I said this I felt my body temperature drop as if I had been hit by a wave.

I'm not sure what happened for a split second but the next thing I knew I was once again on top of Ayers Rock in a dream-like state.

"Hello again Burnam".

I spun around and once again I was met with the sight of the fifty-something Aboriginal man with Crimson Red eyes, "Oh great, it's you".

The man grinned then feigned offence, "I'm hurt, that was very rude, after all we're about to be family, can you not be friendlier?"

With a roll of the eyes I huffed, "Yeah sure, as friendly I can be with a figment of my imagination in some fucked up nightmare".

At this the man's eyes seemed to sparkle, "Oh this place and I are so much more than that".

I just shrugged, "The manifestation of my sudden fever?"

The Man seemed to consider this for a moment, "So it has already begun then".

Doubt quickly blossomed in the pit of my stomach, this was much more than a feverish nightmare, "Would you mind telling me what?"

At this the Man chuckled, "The change Burnam, soon you the Dreaming will give you a gift".

Once again I blacked out for a split second, only this time I awoke laying on the couch with my head resting on Leah's lap and Carlisle checking my heartbeat with his stethoscope.

Leah breathed a sigh of relief, "Hey sleepyhead, how are you _feeling_?"

The moment I looked up I noticed the redness in her eyes, "Leah? are you ok?, what happened?".

She giggled albeit tersely and gave me a playful slap on the head, "stupid you fainted!"

I groaned, _Fainted? that has never happened before!_.

The Vampire doctor nodded, "It was very sudden, tell me, do you remember anything?"

I grimaced, "I had one hell of a dream".

Several minutes later, after I had explained what I saw, earning more than a few gasps when I described the man, all the vampires in the room looked towards the door.

Moments later there was a knock at the door and Jasper moved to open it.

As soon as the door opened I could literally feel my eyes bursting from their sockets, standing in the door way was my father accompanied by an old Aboriginal Man, "Hell, is my son Justin here? I need to talk to him".


	7. Author's Note

Sorry guys! I know you've all been waiting for an update and I have been working on one. However I've decided that I'm going to re-write it as I've basically written myself into a corner. I am thinking that in the new version;

. It will be edgeyer and more mature

. Justin will be angrier and less sociable (remind you of about half the characters in the series?)

. That there will be more reader involvement

. And, provided I work up the courage and it dosen't piss you guys off, there will possibly be sex scenes

. And spelling will change to account for accents and such

Again I apologize! And I hope that you'll like the new version better


	8. Apology Letter

For anyone that has read my stories in the past and is Super pissed that I haven't posted anything in months I am Supremely sorry.

With the introduction of games like New Vegas, Dc Universe Online and my introduction into Goddannar, I have come up with a multitude of half-baked stories and lost inspiration for writing much of anything.

However, from now on I am begining to re-write ALL my fictions, I mean let's face it, they weren't exactly best sellers!. But first, in order to get the Ink-blood flowing, I am writing and then releasing a one-shot Fallout: New Vegas story along with a series of 'Super shorts'. Fair be warned tho, any main characters, which are always OC's, will more than likely be Australian, I mean come on!, we get next to no precence in anime, games nor books, IT BLOODY SUCKS MATES!.

sorry about that, at any rate I am supremely sorry to any readers of any fics, I hope to improve of the quality of my fics and as always, your input is welcome!.

, Azfomadar


End file.
